Aiko Senoo/Alternative Outfits
This page is for Aiko Senoo outfits that she has no worn normally or appear in other media. For actual information on Aiko's normal outfits, Aiko herself, or images please visit Aiko's page. Fancy/Dresses *'Cinderella - '''In Dokkan, magic was cast on Aiko and Doremi, transforming them into a prince and princess. Her dress was deep blue with many white ruffles and blue markings/frills. At the chest is an odd-blue segment with ruffled neck and a blue gem. A big bow is at her lower back, while the skirt of the dress is a light blue color. Aiko's earrings are small orange orbs, as well as a golden crown with two small orange gems. *'Kimono - A simple blue themed kimono *'Kimono 2 - '''A Dark blue Kimono with her hair pulled up/back and a yellow-green ribbon around her stomach. *'Ep 47 Kimono - Powder blue with white lining, pale yellow markings, and dark blue ribbon. Elaborate *'Wedding: '''A powder blue tank top styled dress that folds to one side with a tiny blue ribbon and tiny beads adoring the hemline. The skirt is about ankle length with ruffles. She also has pearl bracelets, almost shoulder length gloves, white heels, pearl earrings, and a translucent veil with pearls. Her bouqet is purple flowers with long, thin pieces of grassy material. *'Gothic Lolita: In a TCG card Aiko gained a lolita-gothic styled outfit resembling the one worn by Hazuki. The outfit is dark blue with puffed sleeves and a bright blue bow below them while the rest of the sleeve is white with loose cuffs held with a single blue wrist stripe. At her neck is a white ribbon that ties her hat around her head. The dress also has many layers of white ruffles, and a white bow at her lower back. Aiko also held a white and pale blue multilayer umbrella with a dark blue stick and bright blue gem below the hold part resembling a rose. *'Floral: '''Similar to one Onpu wore in one TCG, a pale yellow dress tied over each shoulder in a knotted bow that has orange and red printed flowers all over it with small patches of grass and leaves. A blue segment is also shown, which may be part of a bathing suit, and she wore her hair in low pigtails held with bubble pieced holders. Holidays *'Christmas: 'A one piece outfit with a short jacket over it, tied with a white bow and white mittens. The bottom of her outfit is a pair of shorts, while she also has on red witch like boots with fur trim, bow laces and pompoms, she also has on pale blue pantyhose. Her hat is single sided with two pompoms *'Halloween: 'During motto at one point, Aiko was dressed as a Skeleton when Momoko casts a magic spell. Seasonal *'Samba: 'For a celebration going on with the witches, Onpu used her magic to make them all wear samba themed attire. Aiko's had soft blue glittery acessories. *'Lovely Angel: 'A pale yellow T-shirt and skirt, along with sandles with an odd-blue strap around her ankle. It also includes a bright blue orb at her chest and a pair of chibi angel wings. Sports *'Ice Skating Racer: 'Aiko gains a blue with dark midnight-blue one piece outfit. Her gloves are robin egg blue and she gains a visor piece almost the same color as her hair. *'Karate: 'A full white karate outfit *'School: 'Baseball, swim, and sports uniforms *'TCG Sporting: 'A White tank top with a Number 3 printed on it and dark blue short pants/shorts. *'Basketball: 'White T-shirt with loose yellow tanktop over it, and white shorts with a single blue stripe on each side and yellow wristbands. *'Simple: 'A pale blue tanktop with pale pink-purple shorts, white socks, and tennis shoes. *'Winner!: 'A red and white drivers/jockey uniform with the winners wreath around her neck, along with bottle of champagne. Casual *'Swimming: 'During the Motto movie, Aiko wore a white t-shirt that was knotted in the corner and a pair of shorts *'Apron: 'When cooking at home, Aiko often puts on a yellow themed apron. *'Towel: 'Quite a few times, Aiko has been shown in just a white towel. *'Apron 2: A white apron with two powder blue buttons and pockets, along with a white bandana and a rice serving spoon. *'Alternate:' In a late Dokkan episode she wore an outfit similar to her original overalls and green shirt. However, this shirt lacked the yellow markings and the sleeves reached her elbow. Work *'Secretive: '''In one episode of Dokkan, Aiko and the others dressed in spy/bodyguard/secret agent attire. *'Criminal Investigator: A dark reddish-brown suit, loose white shirt underneath and a loose pink-red tie. *'''Nurse: A plain white nurse uniform *'Meido: ' *'Nurse in Blue: '''Each Ojamajo has her own uniform with her own colors. Aiko's is powder blue. *'Ninja: ' *'Maid: 'A light blue puff sleeved outfit with a white apron, maid cap, and dark blue skirt with reddish-brown slip on shoes. *'Dealer: 'At a poker table Aiko wears a dark blue-black loose suit like top with an up-worn pale pink neck and cuffs of her sleeves. *'Fisherman: 'Old time chinese fisherman attire that also resembles a samurai outfit. The shirt is blue while the pants are gray-blue. She wore her hair the normal way but with a small ponytail. *'Police: 'When their first plans failed, Aiko used her magic to turn into a police man. Other *'Boy: 'As a boy, Aiko's hair was cut just a bit with spiked edging and small bangs while losing her curls. She wore a loose green T-shirt with yellow neck and rolled up sleeve segments. Her overalls/jumper became a pair of plain jeans while her shoes remain normal. Her eyebrows seemed to have thickened just slightly. *'Exploration: 'In one motto episode the ojamajo wore explorers attire. *'Little Aiko: 'One of Aiko's younger depictions consist of a khaki-brown jacket with white stockings/socks and a pair of deep blue boots. Around her neck was a blue striped scarf. *'Crab Costume: 'A big red Crab costume with googly eyes. *'School Blue: 'A school uniform with white-shirt over a dark blue vest, very thin red bow at her neck, and a lighter blue pleat skirt. She also carried an orange and green gymbag. *'Older Aiko: 'In Naisho when the girls aged themselves up, her hair got messier and as worn with a backwards, blue themed baseball cap. She also had a plain blue shirt with a red-brown fishing vest, along with dark green pants. *'Marching Band: 'Sometimes depicted the ojamajo would be in marching band attire consisting of their main color, white, and gold. Aiko's was a deep shade of blue. *'Mouse: 'In an episode of Sharp, the ojamajo were shrunk and dressed in full mouse body costumes. *'Firefly: 'Firefly costume used in season 1 *'Roach costume: ' *'Blue Majo Ranger: ' *'Animal Aiko: ' *'Clown: 'A red and white themed clown suit with pale-dark blue lining, odd glasses, and a crown shaped hat. *'School: 'A blue school jacket with green undershirt, white neck/collar with a red bow, and green buttons. The skirt is a gray pleat skirt with thin white plaid stripes and very thin pink-red lining. *'Carp: 'A carp costume she didn't seem to eager to be in... *'Unique: 'A soft blue folded top with big sleeves and flap parts, with what looks to be a dark blue, very long skirt with holes in the sides. But this may be a pair of puffed pants. Her hair is worn with a pastel pink striped bow. *'Badger: 'a plain badger costume with a loose blue ribbon lining around her shoulders and back. *'Story School: 'In Nobuko's story Aiko wore a tan school uniform with brown themed school skirt, tall socks, simple brown flats and a white undershirt. *'Band: 'For a special band image, Aiko wore a yellow-tan Tee-shirt under a closed dark green vest. She played a red and silver drum set. *'Cheerleading: 'A cheer leading uniform consisting of a white top with dark blue lining and skirt. She also has on light shoes, white socks, and bright sky blue pompoms. *'Peter Pan: ' *'Manga: '''In the Manga version, Aiko's entire first season/sharp attire was green themed until the third manga, which depicted her in her correct coloring. Category:Fashions Category:Lists